Ormagöden
is an ancient creature, omnipotent, immortal and described as "The Eternal Fire Beast", "Cremator of the Sky", and "Destroyer of the Ancient World". The Elements of the world are derived from different parts of his being, and it is said that he would one day bring a warrior to the Brütal Land, though the purpose of this action is not certain. He is seen during the mission "Welcome to the Age of Metal" in the opening cinematic, transporting Eddie Riggs to the Age of Metal and is featured in numerous Artifacts of Legend. Ormagöden, told through legends found in bound statues, is told to be a fire god whose demise at the hands of the First Ones reshaped the world from a dark desert into a living realm - his fire breath became the sun, his blood became the sea, his scream became noise, and the remnants of his body became the metal which future civilization would shape. Lore Story . The beast kills all of the band members except its bassist before clearing away the drums to lay Eddie down. The crowd reacts positively to his presence, cheering and screaming at his arrival as Eddie is transported back in time to the Age of Metal. Upon arriving in Bladehenge during the mission To Bladehenge!, Eddie explains that he was transported to their world through his belt buckle, which bears the visage of Ormagöden. Lars then tells Eddie of a prophecy in which the Fire Beast would deliver a warrior to them, but due to a dispute about the translation, Lita and Ophelia disagree about whether he comes to destroy or deliver humanity. The Temple of Ormagöden serves as the game's tutorial for combat along with the resting place of the Separator and the Deuce, Eddie's car. As the player explores the game world, The Metal Gods will give the player parts of Ormagöden as gifts for freeing certain amounts of Bound Serpents. In addition to this, there are several relics known as Motor Forges found throughout the Brütal Land, which can only be entered in the Deuce, as it is made of the body of the Fire Beast. }} Appearances *Welcome to the Age of Metal Characteristics Ormagöden is a being of pure metal, in every sense of the word; indeed he is the pure source of Heavy Metal music. His body is made of chrome and steel, and he radiates fire from his eyes, nose, mouth, and the exhaust pipes on his back. His head has three spikes, one on top of his head and two on either side. He has two massive tusks and two smaller ones on his lower jaw, as well as massive fangs. His hands are also in the shape of devil horns. His overall appearance is based on Snaggletooth and Murray, the mascots for Heavy Metal bands Motörhead and Dio, respectively. Quotes ? The Eternal Fire Beast?|Lita, upon seeing Eddie's belt buckle}} the Fire beast shall bring a warrior into this world...|Lars}} Trivia *Ormagöden's name originates from the words "ore", meaning metallic deposits in the earth, and "Armageddon", meaning the end of the world. This is appropriate because he is the "Destroyer of the Ancient World", and his death seeded the earth with metal. *His appearance seems to be based on Snaggletooth, the creature on many of Motörhead's albums including Another Perfect Day, Orgasmatron, and others. Even more evidence for this is, Motörhead has a belt buckle that you can purchase with the creature on it. *According to legend, his blood formed the oceans, which implies that his blood was water. *Ormagöden is not the only source of Heavy Metal's music. His scream gave it it's ferocity and power, but Aetulia's song gave it beauty. In a way he could be considered the "Father" of Heavy Metal, and Aetulia the "Mother". *The Hextadons are most likely descended from . *His feet are permanently in a "Devil Horn" position. Gallery Ormagoden Legend.png Fire Beast Explosion.png Ormagoden Lives.png Ormagoden and Eddie.png Ormagoden Rises.png Ormagöden.jpeg Ormagodenconcept.jpg Related Content Category:Lore Category:Characters